


obey me sluts

by Frenchbaguetteisfrench



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Food Kink, Gen, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchbaguetteisfrench/pseuds/Frenchbaguetteisfrench
Summary: im hornymainly female assigned mc but w gender neutral pronouns, but might add some male assigned ones idkdiesif u want a x reader written for another gender lmk i might do it dependingrequests r open
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Beelzebub

A loud growl filled my ears, and I turned to look at the culprit with a sympathetic glance.  
“Ah...Beel...you’re still hungry? Here. You can have this.” I hand him the rest of the food I’m eating but to my surprise he shakes his head. 

“Mhm. No thanks…”

I widen my eyes slightly.  
“Eh? Why not? You’re hungry right? Are you feeling sick?” 

He shakes his head and sighs.  
“No...not that...more so..I’m hungry but...for something else…” That was odd considering he usually would eat anything when he was hungry. Plates were not even safe from his ravenous appetite. 

I put my hand to his head, checking his temperature. His face was flushed red. 

“Hm, your face is red…”  
I murmur softly, to which his stomach growls again. I blinked slowly.  
“Are you sure you’re feeling well? Maybe we should tell Lucifer-”

I got up from our seat on my bed, turning away when a hand stopped me. I turned around, studying Beel to see what was wrong. My eyes scanned him, and landed on his bulge, which seemed hardening, a tent forming in his shorts. 

“I-I already told you...I’m fine...I’m just not hungry for food right now…” Before I can realise or say anything, he yanks me back, not too rough but the speed causes me to stumble onto his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist.

“You make me feel hungry for something else and I don’t understand it…”

He murmurs, and the voice makes a rumbling down below, heat pooling in my stomach and flushing toward my appled cheeks.  
His hand slips in between my thighs, and my breath hitches. 

“You said once you wanted to help me try every food in the world, right?”  
He asks slowly when I don’t say anything. He slowly ruts his hips toward me, grinding into my rear. 

“M-mhm...yes...I did say that…” I admit, biting my lip as I feel myself get wet with his touch and actions. 

His large fingers stroke across my abdomen and something wet presses against my neck. His tongue slides to my jaw, causing me to shiver. 

“Well I’m hungry for you.” He muttered, his ginger locks brushing against my ear as he nibbles the crook of my neck gently.  
“Ngh….”

“I’m not used to food that speaks. Or tasting something that’s still moving like this...But you’ll teach me, right?”

Beelzebub seemed to think I knew more about this than he did, which was hilarious considering how talented he was already. 

He puts me down on the bed, ripping my clothes off without a moment to wait. He grabs the discarded bowl of chocolate ice cream, taking the spoon and drizzling the melting, but cold liquid on my bare body, causing me to shiver. 

“This...is getting me really excited...two of my favourite things are here right now. Mixed together…” He smiles softly, and it warms my heart. 10 minutes ago we were just friends hanging out and now...this…

I was taken aback however when suddenly he nibbles at my chest, taking my sensitive nipple in between his teeth. I let out a louder moan, the roughness took me by surprise. 

“You’re a human, so you’re pretty sensitive...and you’re really small compared to me…” I could see the look in his eyes. It excited him. 

“Why won’t you say anything? All I hear is you moaning...I kind of want to hear you say something like ‘Don’t eat me’ or ‘Eat me up.’...I want to taste you...and hear my name…”

He murmurs, before leaning down, forcing my legs onto his shoulder as he licks my already wet pussy. I moan softly, deciding to give him what he wanted, since he was being so good at this…

“Please...Beelzebub...Eat me up~”

That seemed to make something in him snap. He grips my thigh tighter, and a sucking noise fills the room as he flicks his tongue around my opening, pressing it against my clit and forcing it inside. 

“Fuck- Beelzebub...Beel…” His tongue was powerful, most likely because he used it so much to eat… Teeth graze gently against my clit, and I let out a cry of pleasure, warmth blooming in my deepest parts. 

“Feels so good…”

He hums softly, licking his lips.  
“You taste really good...I don't really understand what I’m feeling right now though So I’m just going to do what seems right, okay?”

He smiles softly down at me and I nod, before feeling something enter me, spreading me open without warning as I cry out in pleasure. 

“Fuck-! Fuck- God its...You didn’t even warn me...hah...fuck…” 

I could feel my legs weakening. He was clearly the largest brother, so I shouldn't be surprised that he was so large down there too, but nonetheless I knew I’d be unable to walk afterwards. 

He intertwined our fingers and began thrusting again, panting softly. 

“Sorry...I’m….really hungry for this so I can't hold back…” He looked upset momentarily, before slamming into me again, my mind immediately going white with mind numbing pleasure, my whole body trembling. 

“Ah- No- don't stop- it's really good…” I admit, tightening my grip around his fingers, my hands were tiny in comparison to his. 

“Fuck...shit…” He didn’t usually swear, but the low grumble of a curse left him before he realised, and he was mercilessly pummeling me as a result. 

Wet noises and the sound of skin slapping against skin, moans and cries of unadulterated pleasure filled the tiny room, ice cream dripped down the sides of my body, sticky, and he began to lick at it as he pummeled rougher and rougher. 

Suddenly, my toes curled and I dug crescent moons into his skin with my nails, screaming out in exhilaration as I reached my orgasm, it all came crashing down on me like a hot blanket .

He continued nonetheless, not caring that I had already came. In fact, that seemed to drive him to go faster and harder if possible, using his full force to grip my hands.

Eventually, he releases deep inside me and I can’t help but let out a whine, I was a trembling mess due to him.

He pants soft, head bowed as sweat drips down his forehead. 

He spends a long time licking my body clean of the sticky ice cream residue before pulling out and suckling and lapping up our sweet mixture of juices until I was fully clean. 

“That meal was...really nice. Thank you, (Y/N). “ 

He smiles softly down at me, cupping my tired face. 

“You’re...welcome…” I panted with a smile. 

“Now. I’m still really hungry, so can we go again?”

……

Lucifer clicks his tongue as he watches me walk toward him, legs trembling and hand wrapped in a bandage, scarf around my neck…

“Your hand is sprained? How did that happen?” 

“They tripped down the stairs…” Beelzebub answered, as I was too tired to do so. I simply nodded, and Lucifer sighs. 

“Make a better excuse next time. We all heard you.”

I didn't care however, because that smile Beel gave me filled my heart with a warmth I didn’t know was possible.


	2. Satan

“, what are you doing?” 

The sound filled my ears before I realised. I laughed gently, turning around.   
“Nothing?” I smiled softly, with a hint of nervous nature. 

“...” Satan’s aventurine eyes stared into my soul, causing me to shiver. He takes a step forward, taking my hand and pressing it to his face. 

“We’re friends, right? You shouldn’t hide things from me.” 

Friends. Friends, that was it. I take a deep breath and sigh, chuckling and shaking my head. 

“I’m not hiding anything. Honestly.” It was a lie, and it was obvious at that. He knew, too. He stared me down before beginning to walk away, glowering.

I knew he was feeling upset, but what could you do? I’d been preparing this all morning. And for the past week. Why?

It was October the 20th. Which to most was just a normal day, and even the demons themselves didn’t care much for it. But for me, it was the day he was made. The day Satan came into existence. His birthday. So, of course, I had stuff planned…

Mammon stands up, taking a deep breath. 

“Jeez, you’re so bad at lying! A kid could figure that lie out! You do realise he will kill me if he finds out right?” 

Mammon shakes his head, going back to work on the D.D.D. Not his one, however. Satan’s.

“Let’s see...hm...most of this is book reviews...I can’t find anything! I- huh…” 

His eyes glinted a bit with a grin spread across his tanned face. I tilt my head in confusion. 

“What’s that smile for?”

He grins, but I can see a hint of distraught in his eyes. I was about to ask what was really wrong because he was faking the smile for definite. But he interrupts me. 

“Good news. Satan likes you back.” He smiles, clearing his throat to read the search history aloud. 

“How to decipher feelings, how to deal with crushes on humans, Can you rid yourself of crushes, Gifts to make humans like you-”

“Okay okay, I get it!” I exclaimed, running a hand through my hair with a huff. I look at him. 

“So? Do you expect me to confess? I’m too nervous to do that.”

“Even though he likes you back? Jeez...alright, here’s the plan.” 

He grins as he explains it to me. My eyes fling open. 

“No. No way. That is insane!”

“Insanity is what makes the world turn, my dear human. I won’t take no for an answer.”

He grins brightly, walking off before I had the chance to object.

“Oh no…”

Mammon stares down at his fingers, sighing softly as he explains it to his brothers. 

Asmodeus blinks, shocked at his older brother.   
“A-wow~ I didn’t expect that from you, Mammon. You’re the avatar of Greed after all. You're a huge scumbag.”

Mammon just nods sullenly, before smiling up sadly.   
“Hey, he’s my little brother. They both like each other...so, let’s get this plan in action. Beel, you’re on kidnapping duty. Lucifer, you distract Satan while we prepare. Asmo, trick em into wearing the outfit, and me and Levi will prepare the box and ribbons for it. Belphie- ugh. What a dick. He’s asleep!”

“A-wow~ He got so bored of you he fell asleep standing up~” Asmo teases the white-haired demon he resented calling an older brother. He couldn’t deny, he had a bit more respect for him. They all did, at how mature he was being. 

So, one by one they went to do their tasks, as Lucifer pulled Mammon away to speak with him. 

“I'm proud of you. You’re being really mature…”   
Lucifer trails off as Mammon hugs him tightly, sniffling.   
“I know it hurts.” The older brother comforts the tan demon. It was odd, seeing the two like this. But no one would get to see it. 

“It hurts me too. But, they will be happy with each other. And if he hurts them...we can beat him up together. Okay?” Mammon laughs, shaky and teary as silver droplets fall from his cheeks. 

“Yeah yeah. Whatever. Jeez, let go of me already. You’re ruining my clothes!”

“...Mammon.”

“Eek!”

How did I even get into a situation like this? I sigh as I look in the mirror. 

“I don’t understand why you want me to wear lingerie too. It’s not like you get to see it.”

Asmodeus laughs gently as he leans against the bathroom door where I was changing in. 

“It’s for the look. You need to feel sexy too! That’s why I made you get all clean and everything~!” He explains, sing-song tone filling the air. 

I sigh and nod, stepping out of the bathroom. I spin around, upon the demons request. 

“A-wow~ Maid dresses really suit you! I just want to see underneath too-” He pretends to go take a peak, and I smack his hands away. 

“No hands. Anyways, where did you want to take the photos? This review better be the best review ever.” I narrow my gaze at him. He just smiles that cryptic smile again. 

“In the halls here is perfect. Follow~” 

I begrudgingly follow, if any of the other brothers were to see...God that’d be embarrassing. Besides, I need to finish off the preparations for Satan’s birthday. Once we reach the corridor, I stay still for him to take photos.

In a flash, someone grabs my hand.

“Beel?” I look up to the gentle giant with confusion, but he urgently drags me back the way he came. 

“Quick! Satan got injured. Asmodeus! You tell Lucifer. It looks really bad!” My heart stops with fear and I immediately run with him, regardless of the heels I’m wearing. 

We slam into the room, but I don’t see him anywhere. However…

“Mammon? Levi? What are you- eek!” 

I am cut off as Beelzebub puts me in the air, the realisation of what's happening hits me. 

“Mammon- I’ll kill you!”

“You can thank me later~” He grins, tying my hands with the ribbon, behind my back. Levi works on tying my kicking legs, not bothered by the hits. 

“Beel- Levi, why are you helping him??” I manage to squeak. 

“Food.” Was all Beel uttered, and by the look of it, Levi was bribed too.   
I went to speak some more, but Mammon gags my mouth with duct tape with a grin. 

“Your prince will be here soon, sit tight!” I’m placed in the box, unable to move due to the restraints. God. Those idiots. 

It’s dark, and nothing happens for a while. I’m sure I can ask Satan to help me out when he gets here and explain the situation. 

The sound of ribbon being pulled enters my mind. The sides of the box fall and I look up at a green pair of eyes. 

“Huh…? Y/N, what are-” 

His eyes travel down. He takes my appearance in, his face flushing. He covers his mouth, excitement bubbling. 

“I...ah, you can’t speak right now...So this is why my brothers were acting weird…” He makes no move to take the duct tape off. Instead, he slowly locks his bedroom door before returning. 

“Y'know...I was mad this morning when I thought you were lying to me...But I think I can forgive you now. Well, after I’ve punished you of course.”

My eyes must have been shocked, so he laughs a little.   
“Sorry. But you look so cute right now...I don’t think I can let you go without really giving you the full experience. “ 

He slowly lifts his top over his head, removing the box from under me with ease, positioning me so I was on my knees, face planted in the sheets since I couldn’t hold myself up. 

“Oh? Look. You’re already wet…?” I flush from the embarrassment, as he caresses my bare thigh, revealed by the short skirt. 

“Look at you. Already shuddering from my touch. Humans are so sensitive...I love it.”   
He whispers, rubbing me through my panties, while all I can do is let out stifled moans. 

“Thank you for the birthday present. I’m sure I’ll use it fully. Maybe until it breaks.”

He smirks, I can tell just from his voice that he’s giving me that shit-eating smirk. I let out a short noise to which he chuckles and puts his hand on my rear, before delivering a short but sweet smack. 

"You have duct tape over your mouth for a reason, right? Anyways...if you really don't want this, make a sound." 

I made no movement, no sound. Because who am I kidding? I want this more than anything. More than that, I need it. 

“Now...that's what I thought. You know, when we demons want something...we have to have it, right? We can’t stop ourselves…”

He continues rubbing me through my panties, earning my whimpers. 

“So, you’ll never be free again. You’re mine forever now that you’ve given yourself up to me. Got it?” 

He purrs into my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck and ear, causing shivers to run down my spine in anticipation. His voice was so husky, so smooth. 

“Your cheeks are all flustered...You’re acting so innocent, but really, you’re a dirty slut…” 

He murmurs, nibbling at my neck. I let out a gasp as his teeth sink in, hips squirming under the feeling. 

“Stop making noise or I’ll punish you.” He whispers threateningly, grabbing my hair and tugging it back. I bite my whimpers back, eyes teary with want. 

“You look amazing. Teary-eyed, tied up like this…” The words flowed off his tongue. He could barely hold back. But he would. Just to punish me. 

“Now, where were we?” He chuckles as he continues to bite and nibble at my sensitive skin, as I beg and plead with myself to not make noise. It took everything in me, the hot pooling in my stomach increasing as I wished for more touch. More control. 

He hits a particular part and I jolt, a muffled cry leaving me as he sinks into my skin. He pulls away with a tut. 

“I thought I told you to behave? What a dirty kitten...disobeying me…” He muttered before, sending his hand flying across my exposed ass cheek. I jolt forward, tears welling in my eyes as embarrassment floods to my cheeks and ears. 

“One. Two-” He began his countdown, seething rage on his tongue at each smack. 

“Ten.” He finally finished, soon plucking up his D.D.D to take a picture of the red marks he left, before showing his lover, pressing his chest to her back. 

“Look at that...That’s what happens when you’re bold, okay?” He murmurs, and I nod, my legs were trembling already.

“You’re so weak and sensitive. It's driving me insane…” He admits, tying the ribbons tighter around me. With a quick movement, I was placed on my back, my hands uncomfortably stuck there as he whips my panties off. 

“Ngh-” The cold air hits, and I can't see anything but the ceiling due to the restraints. Nothing happens for a while, just his hands gripping my thighs before something hot and wet touches me. 

His tongue-? Satans tongue. Licking my slit, unforgivingly. I whimper, thighs trembling, instinctively closing together at the touch. He roughly rips them apart again. 

“Don't.” He demands, tight grip on my sensitive thighs. He then licks gently, from the back to the front, causing me to squirm. 

“You humans really are too sensitive. Or maybe you’re all just disobedient brats.” He mutters against my opening, pressing his tongue roughly against my clit. My back arches as a tingly feeling spread through me. 

A flash of green fills the room. I put my head up to check, but a ripple of pleasure runs through me, and I cry out as the duct tape is ripped from my mouth. Something entered me, long and thin. It feels like its entering through every part of my body, and like I’m about to die of pleasure. 

“What- is that-” I manage through helpless pants. Then I notice the horns. His hands are on my body so…  
“Isn’t it obvious? “ He asks, as the appendage moves further inside me, before pulling out and going in again. His tail. 

“Fucking...demons-” I mutter, before breaking down into moans again. He clicks his tongue.

“Swearing at your master? You’re more of a brat than I anticipated…” 

I blink slowly as the lovely feeling spreading through mee stops, and is replaced by a pulsating need. A want. 

“Gh….hah...fuck...put it back...please!” I whine, squirming under his intense gaze. He just smiles that sadistic demonic smile. 

“Get on your knees and put your mouth to use. And I’ll think of making you feel good.”

I immediately try to move, but can't due to the restraints, which makes him chortle.   
“Here.” He picks me up one-handedly by the bow, while his other hand drops his pants to his knees. His eyes were lit with something I’d never seen before. Unbridled lust. 

“Open.” He orders, as his tail slides around my body, toying with my nipples and sending featherlight touches that make me shudder, down my back, down my thighs. 

I open my lips obediently, and he pulls his boxers down, revealing a length much larger than I ever could have imagined. Maybe because he was in demon form it was bigger than usual. 

I didn’t have time to say anything, as he thrusts into my mouth, tugging my hair back. 

“You look good with my dick stuffed in your mouth.” He purrs out as my eyes tear from the rough nature.   
This was humiliating but sexy. Why was I getting so turned on by it?

He continued using my throat like a toy, regardless of my cries, muttering beautiful compliments, poetic words flowing from his lips. It was still him underneath this. 

“And you can’t even speak. Good.”

He murmurs, as he continues to fuck my throat senseless. His taste, his sexual scent, infiltrating my nostrils and mouth. 

The sounds of him thrusting into me mercilessly filled the room, and eventually, a large load of semen poured down my throat, and when he pulled out, he was still cumming. I licked what had spilt down my chin, taking deep breaths for air.

His tail began tickling at my clit once more and I begin to speak, but before I can, his dick shoves its way past my lips. He cups my face, this time being rougher than before. 

“I..wanted to say this to you...that when I...I really…” He was having trouble speaking as he thrust, but soon caught himself. 

“I thought you had a crush on Mammon...and that really pissed me off. So...I’m really glad. To be here with you right now...even if you look like a slutty brat. A temptress...Because you did this for me, right? And...that means you feel the same way I do…” 

He pulls out once more, shoving me back onto my back, hovering over me.   
“And I love you. I love you, Y/N. More than I’ve ever loved anything, I love you more than I've ever hated someone or something too. This intense feeling...only you bring me it…”

At this point, I couldn’t speak. He was being so sincere, and he didn’t want me to be able to speak back. Maybe out of fear that he’d get rejected, or embarrassed by me. But his worries melted away, and he slid himself inside my slit, causing me to gasp, a barely audible cry leaving me as he rips my restraints from my legs.   
Instantly, my legs go to wrap around his waist. 

I could still taste him. Smell him. And now I could finally touch him. I could feel him properly as he entered me, already thrusting hard, the only thing filling the room were our pants of pleasure. 

I cry out each time he hits my deepest, sweetest spots. His length was so massive compared to my tiny size, I was more like a ragdoll in comparison to his demon form. It was exhilarating that he had this much control and power over me. 

He slammed into me, biting at my neck once more to muffle his moans, whimpering my name against my skin. 

I gasp softly, and he drills into me over and over again, until my mind goes blank with pleasure.   
I could see black dots forming, a nauseous pleasure in my stomach. I could barely deal with it. 

“H-hurry up- and...fuck...fuck-” I managed, my throat grave and sore from the rough treatment earlier. 

He pants softly into my ear, still leaving a flurry of bites down my neck and collarbones, I feared my entire neck would be purple by tomorrow. 

“I'm trying you dirty slut. Keep it up. Come on. I want to hear you crying for me. Beg me. Scream my name until your words run dry.” He grunts, impatiently as he lifts my thighs higher. 

“Satan- Satan! Please- Please Satan I need it so- bad!” My speech was jarred and broken at each and every pounding, and eventually bliss reached from my stomach to my toes and head, tingling all over, a toe-curling orgasm rippling through me. 

Moments later, his cum shoots in me so powerful, I can barely move and eventually, he lays down, still inside me as he undoes my restraints at my hands and arms. He pulls me into him, and I barely see the smirk on his face.

“We’ll pick this up when you wake up...I’m not finished kitten~” Was all I heard before darkness flooded my sentences, the warmest feeling enveloping me as hands wrapped around me, pulling me closer, sleep calling to me from the depths of my mind and body.


	3. ASMODEUS X READER X SOLOMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya i wanted a threesome?? what ofit
> 
> pre-established relationship in this one zzz
> 
> CONTAINS: PEGGING ASMODEUS, FACEFUCKING ASMODEUS, DOUBLE PENETRATING A FEM BODIED READER AND JERKING OFF SOLLOMON

Asmodeus felt like he was the luckiest person alive. He was dating the most beautiful people in the world, apart from him. The most beautiful humans to ever exist. He sighed softly and looked into the mirror, applying some lipstick to his lips, smacking them for a moment.   
  
He was worried, however. He was such an easily jealous person, of course not to the same extent as Leviathan, but he still found himself envious of anything he wasn't involved in when it came to the two humans he so adored. 

On top of this, he was worried further, about you. Solomon was Immortal, but you were so innocent. So pure. So....very vulnerable and mortal. And recently, it had caused an issue for his tainted thoughts. What would happen if you died? A world without Y/N wasn't a world at all. He didn't reflect this, however, to anyone he knew. He wouldn't burden them with his negative, rancid thoughts. 

Unbeknownst to him, his lovers were aware of what was happening. Not exactly, but they knew he was worried about something, and he wasn't leaning on them, he wasn't trusting to speak to them. They showered him in gifts, kisses, hugs, but none of it seemed to work. Until Solomon piped up a suggestion. 

* * *

"He's scared. Of something. I've never known him to be this concerned. It's been weeks, has it not?"  
  
Your white-haired boyfriend twiddles with a pencil, deep in thought. Asmodeus was gone to a spa day, giving you and Solomon a chance to discuss your worries.

"It has. Even Lucifer's worried. But nothings working. When we try speak to us, he fakes that he's fine, when we try to kiss and hug him, it's only temporary relief. What can we even do?"

Solomon sighs deeply, staring up at the ceiling with a huff, eyebrows furrowed momentarily before his expression dissolves into one of unadulterated relief. 

"We give him what he longs the most. "

* * *

The plan Solomon described to you was simple. An intensive, sexual encounter to bring you all together and to cheer Asmodeus up. If it didn't work, they'd tell Lucifer. 

You held the lingerie Solomon had just gifted you, even though you only intended on wearing the bra. If it could even be called a bra with how skimpy and lacy and showing it was. 

Solomon whistles softly, moving closer to you, cupping your face. 

"Come on. Put it on. I'm curious as to how you look in pink lace~" And with that tone, you can't help but feel your face flush, your cheeks heating up immediately.   
"S-shut up!" You whine, but then he smirks and you pout, his looming figure moving toward you. Lips are on your neck in an instant, your mage is nibbling at your skin already, and before you realise it, your shirt is gone. 

"...Solomon..." You murmur in embarrassment, as his wicked eyes trail your body. He smiles a Chesire grin. 

"Yes, my adiutor?" He flowed the foreign language off his tongue like woven silk. You were in the spiders' den. Not for long, however. You turn away from him, dropping your bra to the floor, replacing it with the lingerie one, the pink silk brushing your skin in a tantalizing agony.   
  
"That's not fair~ Can't I see you just once before Asmodeus arrives?" 

You turn your head back, fixing him with an attitude-filled look, that dared him to speak up and see what would happen. 

"Nevermind~ Just hurry and get ready. He'll be back soon."

You nod slowly, and while your eager boyfriend prepares the rose petals all over, and the scented candles, you grab condoms and lube and your weapon of choice. A dildo of a lengthy 10 inches, strapped to your new harness. 

"what if I'm no good?" You ask, to Solomon, who was lighting candles. 

The man in question turned and frowned. 

"Baby, you'll do fine. It's the thought that counts anyways. He'll appreciate it. "

You nod slowly, strapping the harness to your hips and waist, as Solomon grins. 

"Beautiful. How do you manage it, my cute adiutor?" He asks, smiling gently, fond love in his brown puppy eyes. You laugh gently, to of embarrassment. 

"Stop-"

At that moment, the door opens. 

Asmodeus stares for all but a moment before flushing. 

"Ah. I hope I'm not interrupting..." He locks the door behind them, and Solomon takes his hand, leading him to the bed. 

"Interrupting? Not a chance...you're the star of the show, Asmodeus. We were waiting for you." Solomon always did have such a good way with words. 

It affected the smaller male, who was now pulled onto Solomons lap, while you approached from behind, kissing his neck. Your teeth graze his skin and he shivers, while your hands reach for his pink sensitive buds under his shirt. 

While he's distracted, your white-haired mage manages to strip him of his lower garments, pulling the two erections together. 

"Darling?" Solomon asked you as Asmodeus whimpered. 

"I'm not one to complain about sex...but how long have you been plann-"

"Sh..." You silence him, handing Solomon the lube, which he smiles gratefully at. It warmed your heart to be this close to your two lovers. 

You take the lube in between your fingers once Solomon is finished spreading it over his and Asmodeus' dicks, the satisfying sound of wet squelching and Asmodeus' gorgeous moans. 

You get to work loosening his rear, sliding a lubed up finger inside. You noticed how he clenched around you, already twitching and murmuring, trying to focus on the two sensations at once. Your free hand reaches for Asmo's, and your fingers intertwine, hed tightly at his waist while you slide yet another finger in, ing and twisting your fingers in search of his sensitive spot. 

This lasts for a bit longer, before you speed up, sharing a glance with Solomon as he does the same, encouraging Asmodeus to moan out in glee at the speed change. And suddenly, you stop. 

"Please- please more...Don't stop!" He demands in a high pitched, whiny tone. Solomon whispers quietly, smiling. 

"We aren't done yet. Asmodeus....kneel!" He commanded the demon, who had no choice but to follow, his body responding by itself. 

"Asmodeus, ass up!" Solomon demands again, and there in front of you, arched in perfection, Asmodeus' plump, smooth rear. Smoother than a newborns. Milky pure. 

Asmodeus knew where this was going. And god it excited him. He was, however, expecting a little warning, you could tell by the way his back arched and squirmed, while you thrust inside him mercilessly. 

"Feels- good!" He whines, gripping Solomon's thighs. 

"No yelling, my slutty daemonium..." Solomon murmurs, and you loved the way his eyes flashed with a dominant aura when he spoke, yanking Asmodeus' face and inserting his length in his mouth. Asmodeus gave the best oral sex in all three realms, so anyone with his lips around their cock was the luckiest person on earth. 

Solomons moans enter the room, and soon enough a pace is set. After Solomon thrusts into his mouth, you thrust into his ass. And back and forth. 

Your gaze catches Solomons, you stare at the pitiful mess Asmodeus already was, eyes rolled up in his head as he moaned and whined, squirmed and cried. Your white-haired boyfriend gave no mercy, fucking his face into oblivion. Solomon then nods to you, and suddenly you barrage into him, your slapping of skin exploding in the atmosphere as Asmodeus' body jerks forward, in such a lewd manner you couldn't help but treat him rougher, harder, everything he deserved. The strongest feelings in the world 

You smack along his rear, leaving a cold-hearted, red sting and a crying Asmodeus, leaning forward only to toy with his sensitive nipples for a while before Solomon breaks. 

His cry of pleasure was long-awaited, as he tilts his head back, filling Asmodeus' waiting mouth with hot, white liquid. Soon after, a pathetic mewl is heard, and a puddle below them of cum appears from Asmodeus' abandoned cock. 

You pull out, and Solomon follows, causing Asmodeus to gasp for air, panting like a bitch in heat. 

"Thank...you..." He murmured, is face still flushed feverish red. Solomon laughs gently, his usual hypnotic and magnetic laugh. 

"Thank you? We aren't done yet." 

* * *

Asmodeus blinks slowly, before watching Solomon attack your harness. 

He rips it off with a hungry gaze, causing you to shrink away slightly in embarrassment. 

"Asmodeus, I picked out pink lace. Do you think it suits?" He asks as Asmodeus jumps up to inspect the clothing with a small smile. Pink. You could tell it made him happy. You were nervous with their eyes on you so intently, however. 

"Absolutely gorgeous, Y/N." Asmodeus purrs, catching your bashful gaze. Solomon was proud, judging by the smile on his face, even as Asmodeus began to speak. 

"You chose well...though I would have went for something silkier myself~ Or better yet, something see through-"

"Does it matter if it's see through or not? You'd have our sweet lover stripped within moments~" 

You cover your face as Solomon slides you onto his lap, something wet and lubed, hot and sticky poking at your rear hole. 

Asmodeus' gorgeous face comes into view, kissing you gently as his own length slides into your vagina, both men entered you with a gentle thrust, causing you to squirm. You pant against his Asmo's lips, ignoring the smirk on his godly attractive face. 

"A-wow~ Y/N, you look so pretty with two cocks stuffed in you. Solomon, you should see the slutty expression I'm seeing right now..." He giggles, causing you to flush lightly. 

"Stop embarrassing...me.." You whisper a whine out as both men thrust in you simultaenously. 

Asmodeus shakes his head with a smirk. 

"No, darling. This is divine retribution for trying to wreck my beautiful rear~" He chuckles lightly and thrusts in roughly suddenly, your finger nails rushing to paint his back, gasps leaving you. 

Everytime Solomon thrusted out, Asmodeus thrusted in. It was agonizingly pleasurable, causing a jelly like feelings in your leg, your eyes rolling far and beyond into the back of your head as lewd pants leave you. 

"Ah, so this is the ahegao face Levi told me about...its super hot on you, Y/N...fuck...." Solomon muttered, right into your ear, a gravelly low timbre which echoed deep down inside. 

A sudden tremble and quiver runs through you as you moan out in ecstasy, panting harshly, body eurpting like a volcano of sexual release. 

"Fuck...ah...hah..." The sound of skin slapping against skin, grunts and bed creaking suddenly stopped as you all rest against each other, swallowing thickly. 

After a moment of silence, Asmodeus pulls out, grinning at you. 

"Well, it's time for Solomons punishment, right? Join me, Y/N." At this, Solomon pulled out of your rear, with a satisfying squealch, causing you to shudder at the loss of both warmths and filling feelings. 

"I'm not too into punishment, sorry. Plus, we had cuddling plann-" Solomon began, before Asmodeus grips his hair, causing him to moan. Asmodeus flips them so he's on Solomon's chest, and looks back at you, causing you to smile wearily and nod. 

"Asmo-"

A gagged and muffled moan enters the room, causing Asmodeus to smirk, as his hips had jerked forward, silencing Solomon by aquianting his mouth with his dick. 

"I'll take his mouth. I want you to jerk him off, okay kitten?" You nod, swallowing thickly before getting to work. Solomon always spent so long comforting others, pleasing others. So you took your time, enjoying every single movement he gave out, bodily jerkings and squirming, as his face was fucked into, your hand gliding effortlessly along his member. He was a trembling mess, and easily came into your eagerly awaiting hand, a few beats after Asmodeus had presumably finishedin his mouth. 

You clean it up with your tongue, to which Asmodeus grins at. 

"Good kitten! A-wow~ Cleaning up after Solomon!" He pets your hair with a smile before sitting up with a yawn, as if he hadn't just broken poor Solomons mouth. Said man was still eagerly swallowing down the cum. 

Asmodeus stands up, smiling back at you both, face lit by the bom door he had just opened. Tears were glistening at his eyes as he smiles. 

_"Thank you. Thank you, Y/N, Solomon. You truly are the best lovers a demon could have."_


End file.
